


Bits and Pieces: Gundam Wing drabbles

by fractured_sun



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: General, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrelated gundam wing drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces: Gundam Wing drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> _AN Three Gundam wing drabbles, all exactly 100 words. I may add more (as new chapters) as I write them I had fun writing in this format. (For anyone waiting I hope to get the next chapter of 'learning to communicate' finished this week, Zero X is second on the list.)  
> _
> 
> * * *

_AN Three Gundam wing drabbles, all exactly 100 words. I may add more (as new chapters) as I write them I had fun writing in this format. (For anyone waiting I hope to get the next chapter of 'learning to communicate' finished this week, Zero X is second on the list.)  
_

* * *

When he thought about it at all Chang Wufei was proud to be the most straight forward and uncomplicated of the gundam pilots. Doubts, regrets and conflicting priorities make one weak and Wufei hates weakness. Wufei is a warrior and warriors don't need complications. To Wufei there are three types of people: Those he fights with, those he fights against and those who are weak and should stay out of his way. In Wufei's mind there are only four people that he fights with (whatever Sally Po may think) and even they are barely tolerated. Warriors don't need friends either.

******

If the correct pressure was applied, a threat to destroy a colony or the nagging of a certain medic, Wufei might admit that he admires Heero Yuy and secretly (he hopes) aspired to be more like him almost from the first time they met. Heero is single minded and determined, with both the will and the strength to take on any enemy without flinching, and without submitting to the horrible confusion and madness at the end of the first war. The most amazing part though is that Heero does what he must but also lives true to his own emotions.

*****

Heero has never said 'I love you', not once in the last fifteen years and Duo doesn't think he will say it in the next fifteen, or the fifteen after that. He _tells_ Duo every day though, when he rolls his eyes and picks up Duo's laundry or when he moves dirty car parts out of the way. When he goes with Duo to movies he hates and when he stands in the corner of a club Duo wanted to visit and glares. Heero tells Duo he loves him everytime he checks his flak jacket or weapons one extra time.

****


End file.
